Saiyan Tournament
by protohyuuga
Summary: Frieza sets up a tournament between Saiyan Classes to have the strongest as his personal guard. But is there more to it? An alternate to the end of the Saiyan race.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This story idea came to me while I was working on my other story's tenth chapter. For those of you who have read my other story, don't worry the next chapter will be out in a few days. But back to the topic at hand, this chapter will have multipe POV's but next chapter won't. I will be using the english names and the Saiyan classes will be divided into three ranks: Low Class, High Class, and Elites. This is a alternate story line I have thought of so some charactors are a little OCC. You'll get what I'm saying later. Now enough rambling, On to the story!!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. If I did, then Bardock would be more important than he was. And of course he would have wiped the floor with Frieza.**

Saiyan's Tornament Chapter One

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Frieza's Spaceship- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hmph. It's time to get rid of these over powered monkeys." Frieza spoke aloud, staring out at planet Vegeta.

"But Lord Frieza! Wouldn't it be wiser to keep a few of them? Maybe we should elimenate only the weakest and keep the strong for ourselves." Some nameless soldier proposed.

"Hmph, I have already thought of that fool!" Frieza said as his floating chair turned to face the idiot who suggested a foolish idea to him. Using his psychic powers, the soldier rises up off the floor and implodes in blood and gore.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -In a bar on planet Vegeta- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bardock, Tora, and Borgos sat at the bar in silence, drinking away their thoughts. The bar was small and not very many people were here. The bartender was a older Saiyan who knew Bardock and Tora since they were children. Up in the corner above the counter a tv was one giving out news on planets that were just taken over.

Bardock's team had just returned from their latest mission to destroy the population of an upper developed planet. While Bardock, Tora, and Borgos were uninjured, Fasha and Shugesh had to be placed in healing pods. Though not gravely injured, they did substain wounds. Suddenly, the news was interupted and Frieza was visible on the screen.

"Hey Bakushu, turn that up would ya?" Some low class Saiyan yelled from a table at the back.

Walking over to the tv, the old Saiyan turned up the volume.

"...and the top five who are still standing will be placed in a battle againist the top five of the other classes and the three from that will have the honor of being my personal guards. The tournament will start in three days. The planet's for each class will be given out tommorrow." Frieza said as the screen turned black for a moment before going back to the news.

"Here that Bardock? There's going to be a battle between classes! You should enter. I'll bet you'd beat the asses of those arrogant elites!" Bakushu said as he filled up Bardock's mug. "So whadda think? Ya gonna enter?" He smiled a toothy grin that showed his broken face.

"...You know what? I think I will." Bardock said taking a large swig from his fresh drink.

"Well, if your going, than so will we. Right Borgos?" Tora asked his large friend.

"Hell yeah!" Borgos yelled after downing his entire mug and slaming it down on the table top. " Its to bad Fasha and Shugesh aren't gonna make it in time. With their injuries, they will have gotten a little stronger too."

"Thats alright. Once we're Frieza's guards, we'll appoint them to join us." Tora said thinking of the fame and money they'd have after winning.

"Well then, I gotta take off. Raditz is coming back from his first mission today and I think I'll go see how Fasha and Shugesh are doing." Bardock said standing up and placing money on the bar.

"What about your other son, Kakarot?" Tora asked looking at his commander.

"Oh, yeah. I should go see him too." He didn't know why, but for some odd reason, Bardock could hardly remember his second son. Maybe it was because of his disapointment at his birth. When Raditz was born, he had an avarage power level for a low class. But Kakarot had a very low power even by low class standards.

"Well then, I'll see you guys later." Bardock said as walked out the door and flew towards the docking bay that Raditz was set to return to.

After waiting for twenty minutes, four space pods came flying towards the bay. At first Bardock was a little worried by seeing only four but after checking his scouter, he saw that Raditz was amoung the remaining soldiers. Once Raditz and his team stepped out of their pods, it was clear that they had a hard time on their first mission.

"Father!" Raditz said as he saw Bardock waiting for him. His armor was cracked and damaged in multiple places and his scouter was nowhere to be seen. Despite the hell he went through, the boy was hyper and cheerful as he raced to his dad to tell him of the sucess of the mission.

"So how did it go?" Bardock asked taking in the full image of his beaten up son.

"We completed the mission. The only negative is that Sorato didn't make it..." Raditz said looking down ashamed.

"Wasn't he your team leader? Who took charge afterwards?"

"I did father! I took care of everyone and got us to safety." He said looking back up with another smile on his face.

"Good job boy. Now come on, we're going to the hospital. You need it and I need to check on a few people."

Bardock said as he started to take flight and took off towards his other son with Raditz trailing behind.

**So what do you guys think? Like I said, I got the idea while writing another chapter to my other story. I'm not sure how though. Anyways, I will update this after I put up the next chapter to True Power, my other fic. Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two. I'm not completely sure if I'll keep this going since I did it on a whim. I'm also debating rather or not this story will be the end of Vegeta or not. Or if to continue on past the end of the Saiyan's.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -At the Hospital- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bardock and little Raditz landed in front of the hospital before walking inside.

"Father!" Raditz wailed, "Do I have to go into a healing pod?"

"Yes! Now come on." Bardock said walking to the clerk behind a large white desk.

"I need to put my son into a healing pod." Bardock said to the girl "And I need the status on my teammates Fasha and Shugesh." _Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?..._

The girl simply nodded before picking up a phone and calling for docters and a pod room. Once she hung up, she pulled out a chart and scanning it.

"Lets see here..." She mimbled to herself "Ms. Fasha is in room 1137 and Mr. Shugesh is in 1139." She said looking up into Bardock's eyes. "The docters will be here shortly for your boy."

"Thank you." Bardock replied as he looked down at Raditz and continued speaking, "Now you wait here, got it?"

"Yes sir..." Raditz said sadly and he walked over to a chair and sat down.

Bardock then walked over to a stair case and climbed to the second floor, searching for Fasha's room. When he finally found it, he quetily walked in to see his friend and comrade floating in a pale blue liquid that worked to heal her wounds.

After reminiscing for a moment, Bardock walked over to her pod and grabbed her status chart from it's place and looked it over. Once he'd read it a few times Bardock was relived to know her tail was ok. He was worried that she would have to have her tail amputated because of the damage. But luckily they got her here fast enough and the healing liquids were doing there trick.

He was somewhat happy that she would be out in four to five days.

And then it was on to Shugesh's room. Bardock didn't like Shugesh the first time they met. He thought that the tiny, plump man would be the kind to sell out his teammates for his own life but after the years they worked togather, Bardock learned that wasn't the case. Hence why Shugesh was here now. Soon after they invaded the target planet, a warrior tried to attack Tora from behind and he took the attack to the head.

Although his injuries were worse, Shugesh would only be in the hospital for about five days at the most. Knowing both Fasha and Shugesh would be stronger when they got out made Bardock proud. His team was already the strongest of the Low Class and now his teams weakest members just got stronger.

Walking out of the room, Bardock headed back down to the lobby. Seeing Raditz was already gone, Bardock heads to his appartment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -21:00(9:00pm for those who don't know milatary time)- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Saiyan warriors," the image of Lord Frieza manafested on Bardock's and other Saiyan's tvs, "It is time for me to assign your battle planets. The Low Classes will do combat on the planet of Oshiri . High Class will meet on Chouten. And the Elites will meet on Dachin . Any and all who wish to compete may enter. Report to the respective planets in two days by 12:00**(Noon)**." And with that, the screen turned black before returning to the news.

"So we meet on Oshiri huh?" Bardock poundered aloud. "It'll make it easy for us." He talked to himself as he removed his gear and lying down on his cot, soon after falling into relaxing sleep.

Bardock and his team knew the terrain of planet Oshiri very well. It was they who captured it in the first place. It was also the place that instantly gave his team the status of strongest of the Low Class, as it was by far their toughest conquest to date. The population of Oshiri were powerful warrior people much like the Saiyans. The difference was that they didn't need a full moon to increase their power, they had a rare fruit that increased their power with each bite. The Tree of Might was what the tree that bore the fruit was called. That planet destroyed two High Class crews and one Elite crew before Bardock and his team attacked it. It was difficult, but they managed to conquer the powerful place. It was also that planet that left the scar on Bardock's right cheek. He delibratly let it scar as a token of pride.

During the course of his sleep, Bardock dreamed of the honor he'd have as he, Borgros, and Tora won the tournament. He dreamed of the chances of taking on the toughest missions, he dreamed of power he'd gain from the near-death encounters he knew would come. He knew because sometimes he purposely took attacks that were near fatal. When a planet was too weak, Bardock would allow himself to take unnecessary hits. His teammates knew and they sometimes did as well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Next Morning- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Bardock!" A voice shouted from outside his door. "Bardock, come on man! Wake up!" It ranted on.

"I'm up, I'm up." Bardock lied as he sat up in his bed, wipeing his eyes.

"Well hurry up you bum! We have to leave soon." Tora responded before muttering "Yeah right, I bet he just woke up." to Borgos.

After collecting his armor and putting it on, Bardock slides on his red arm sleeves and steps out the door.

"You know, you take a long time for someone who was already ready." Tora joked as they started onto the way to the pod launch. The flight to Oshiri was a day long and they wanted to get there earily.

"Aw shut it Tora." Bardock mumbled in response. "Anyways, you two ready?"

"Of course we are! Who do you think we are?" Borgos answered.

"Ha, good. We'll have very little problems winning this round."

"What do you mean? This will be cake walk." Tora said punching his left fist into his right hand.

"Think about it. Most of the other teams will band togather aganist us. I'm also expecting practiclly all the arrogant teams to show up."

"That'd be everyone then." Borgos laughed.

"Exactly. We have to take down almost everyone. And we're already short two."

"We'll deal with it as it comes then. Either way, I'm sure we'll be the winners." Tora said as they reached the station.

"When we get there, were gonna see who came and who didn't. Then we train. From the sound of it, the entire planet will be the fighting grounds so we need to find a meeting place too." Bardock said as they walked to their pods. "Everyone rest well." He said as he climbed into his pod.

**Well that was chapter two. I was gonna make it longer but I got lazy half way through. If I put up a chapter three, it will have some combat. **


End file.
